


Deathlord

by Rosepetal326



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: There might be more later depending on where I take this story, i wrote this when i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosepetal326/pseuds/Rosepetal326
Summary: The Deathlord of the Ebon Blade has seen her home in life burned to the ground, she'll raise bodies and frozen hell if she has to, to get vengeance for the fallen.





	Deathlord

“Your majesty, with all due respect they’ve destroyed Teldrassil, they’ve destroyed my people’s home!” Onyia shouted in the echoing throne room, her cold undead voice reverberating into the high stone ceiling. The young king, Anduin Wrynn, sat hunched over on the throne listening intently, though not looking at the death knight that stood before him in anger at the Horde’s attack on Teldrassil. 

“I understand this Deathlord, but we can’t launch blindly into retaliation against them,” Anduin answered sternly, but with an underlying tone of exhaustion in his voice. “I refuse to attack until we’ve looked at an attack point fully; innocent blood will not be shed on my command.” Anduin rises and sets his father’s sword to the side of the throne so that his hands can be free as he walks toward Deathlord Onyia. 

“None of those creatures are innocent! Any Horde that was at Darkshore are either dead or will be put into the grave very soon by my own blade.” Onyia’s pale violet hand comes to rest on one of her swords hilts as she feels the need for blood to be spilled pulse through her undead body, nearly mimicking a long-lost heartbeat. “Just give the command and I’ll lead the night elves under my command within the Ebon Blade to storm the Horde.” Onyia pleads to the high king, hoping that some small part of Varian’s anger sat dormant in his son, just waiting to be unleashed at the right time. 

“I’ve said no, Deathlord. I will not give a command without the others present. Tyrande and Malfurion have requested to be left alone to grieve for their home, I suggest you do the same. I will send word to you when a plan has been thought through and strategized.” Anduin replied calmly looking out to the courtyard where a clear, full moon sat high in the sky. Onyia did not answer, only bowed and began down the long-sloped entrance hall out to the steps that led to Stormwind Keep. Upon reaching the bottom she looked up to the statue of King Varian, she sighed. “If only your son were more like you.” She whispered then turned to open a death gate to Acherus, an idea begin to form in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know if this is a good or bad story but hopefully, my inspiration stays so I can write this idea. Obviously, this breaks from the main storyline of the current World of Warcraft, but it was an idea I had and had to get it on paper somehow. Constructive criticism and comments are very welcome!


End file.
